


Hello Brooklyn

by mychemicalrollins



Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M, OC, Past Abuse, Total Divas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:59:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mychemicalrollins/pseuds/mychemicalrollins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brooke Freeman is a WWE Diva who just wishes to be on TV.  One day, she gets asked to be on a new reality show - Total Divas - and she doesn't have to think twice about accepting.  Of course, once she agrees to be on a reality show, the drama in her life begins.  When an ex-boyfriend reenters her life, can a certain Long Island native help her keep everything under control?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on this website! Hopefully it's not too bad! :)
> 
> This story is named after the song "Hello Brooklyn" by All Time Low.

Brooke wandered aimlessly around backstage.

She wanted to go to the Divas locker room, but knew if she did, all she would hear was complaining from almost everyone. She wanted to be on TV as much as anyone, but she knew complaining wasn't the answer.

Eventually, she decided she might as well head there and put on her ring gear, in hopes that she was scheduled for a match.

It only took a few minutes to reach the locker room, but when she got there, she wished she hadn't. The moment the door opened, everyone whipped their heads toward her and glared.

She walked to the back of the room, where the two Divas not glaring at her were standing.

"Why is everyone glaring at me?" Brooke asked, confused.

"Honey, they're just jealous that you have a match tonight and they don't," Natalya explained.

Brooke's eyes widened. "I-I have a match?"

Nattie smiled. "That's right, and it's against - "

"Me."            

Brooke turned around to look at the other Diva who wasn't glaring at her.

"I'm going against the Divas Champion?" Brooke asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Yep," AJ says, smiling. "You win, too, because Kaitlyn comes out to distract me."

"Oh, wow, that's awesome," Brooke said, incredulously. "I can't believe I get to wrestle the champ. I've wanted this for a while, so I'm excited."

AJ smiles. "I'll see you in the ring."

Brooke quickly puts on her ring gear and walks out of the room, heading to the GM's office. She knocked on the door, and heard, "Come in!" She opened the door to find Vickie Guerrero and Brad Maddox talking.

"Hi," She says, softly, smiling.

They stop talking and look at her. "Hey, Brooke," Brad says.

"I just wanted to thank you for giving me a match tonight."

"Actually," Vickie says. "It was my idea. I had planned for it to be on SmackDown, but Vince wanted AJ vs. Kaitlyn again, so I convinced Brad to schedule it for tonight."

"Well, thanks," Brooke says. "I'm glad I have a match. I can show off my new ring gear. I've had it for weeks, but haven't had a match."

"You look great," Vickie gushes.

"Thanks!" Brooke says. "Well, I have to go. I'll see you on SmackDown!"

She exited the office and headed to Gorilla, but when she was halfway there, a crash stopped her. She walked faster down the hallway, where she found the source of the noise.

"Zack?"

Zack Ryder looked up from a knocked over stack of crates, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, hey Brooke..." He says, blushing slightly.

"What's wrong?" She asks, frowning.

"I had a dark match and lost!" He says, sighing. "I'd be okay if it was on TV, but it wasn't. I lost and it wasn't even on TV!"

"Well, it couldn't have been that bad," She says.

"I lost to Sin Cara."

"Oh..." She says. "When was your last match?"

"At a house show on Saturday," He says. "I didn't win then, either."

"At least you had a match..." She mumbles. "Hey, Zack, I actually have a match tonight, so I'll see you later."

She walks by him, frowning, and heads to Gorilla, where she finds AJ and Big E Langston. AJ sees her disappointed face and gives her a reassuring smile. Her music plays, so she skips out to the ring, the arena filling with boos.

Brooke's music plays next.

_"FIGHT!_

_You're afraid,_

_Like I make my deals with the devil._

_You've been at it for years,_

_But couldn't reach that next level!_

_Let's keep it real,_

_This is no competition to me!_

_Even if everyone around you acts like they don't see!"_

"Making her way to the ring, from Detroit, Michigan: Brooklyn!"

Brooke gets in the ring, headbangs to the song, gets on the top turnbuckle, and puts up some peace signs with her hands.

AJ rolls her eyes and smirks. Brooke smiles deviously and the bell rings.


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone wondering, Brooke's theme is "2nd Sucks" by A Day to Remember.

Brooke was backstage, after her match with AJ, which, as planned, was interrupted by Kaitlyn. She was now heading to the Divas locker room.

"Brooke!"

She stopped, turned around, and saw Zack practically running after her. She lets out a small laugh.

"What is it, Zack?" She asks.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier," He says. "I wasn't trying to offend you or anything."

Brooke smiles. "It's fine. I was just in a bad mood; you just brought up the wrong things to talk about."

He rubs the back of his neck, smiling awkwardly. "Yeah...Well, I was about to head back to the hotel, and I wanted to know if you need a ride."

She grins. "That'd be awesome. Let me go get dressed and we can go."

Brooke walks to the Divas locker room, leaving Zack to smile and walk away.

Once in the locker room, she was met with glares. Sighing, she walks over to her locker.

"Why is everyone glaring at me now?" She asks, rolling her eyes.

"Well...Vince wants to talk to you," Natalya says, nervously.

Brooke frowns. "Why?"

"I don't know," Nattie confesses. "But one of the stagehands just dropped by and he said it's urgent."

Brooke groans. "Fine. I'll get dressed then go."

Once dressed, Brooke walked nervously to Vince McMahon's office. If Vince called you to his office, it either meant you getting promoted or fired. Which one was about to happen, Brooke didn't know.

When she reached the office, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Vince boomed.

Brooke opened the door, and saw Vince behind his desk, along with a man she didn't recognize, sitting next to him.

She took a seat across from them.

"Am I in trouble?" She asks, nervously and confused.

Vince chuckles. "Of course not. You're one of my best Divas. Now, I called you in here to talk to my friend here."

The man sitting next to him smiles. "My name is Jon Murray. Brooke, right?" She nods. "Well, I work for E! and I have a new reality show in need of some...Divas."

"I'm listening," She says, leaning forward.

"It's called Total Divas," He explains. "It will document the lives of a few Divas here. I'd like to offer you a spot on the show."

Her eyes widen. "That sounds amazing." Her eyes flicker to Vince, but she quickly looks back to Jon. "Will it interfere with my job in the WWE?"

"That's the thing. We're going to film your job, as well as what goes on backstage and in your personal life."

She thinks it over for a minute, then says, "Alright. I'll do it."

"Great!" Jon says. "We'll start filming next week."

"I'll be ready," She says, smiling.

Jon and Brooke exchange information, then Brooke says her goodbyes. As she walked down the hall, she ran into a very nervous Natalya.

"What's wrong, Nattie?" Brooke asked, worried.

"I just got called to Vince's office," She says. "Do you have any idea why?"

"If I'm right, you have nothing to worry about." She smiles. "I promise."

"Okay..." Nattie says, skeptically.

She and Brooke head their separate ways. Brooke finally finds Zack, who looks confused and worried.

"Hey, Brooke," He says. "I thought you were just getting dressed."

"Sorry..." She says, softly. "I...was talking to Vince. I was told it was urgent."

Zack goes from confused to panicked. "Is everything okay?"

She laughs. "Yeah, everything's fine. I'm gonna be on a new reality show."

"Oh, that's great!" He says, smiling.

"I know, right?"

"Now c'mon," He says. "We should get going."

She involuntarily yawns. She gives a small smile. "I think you're right."

He smirks. "Of course I'm right."

She rolls her eyes as she follows him to his car. She gets in the passenger seat as Zack gets in the driver's seat. When the car turns on, the radio turns on shortly after. Brooke frowns.

"Is something wrong?" Zack asks, trying to be worried, but mostly just amused by her face.

"It's...Justin Bieber," She says.

He nods. "Yeah, it is. Is something wrong?"

"Can we just...turn the radio off?" She asks.

He reaches over and turns it off. "Better now?"

"Yeah..."


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this chapter on, anything in italics is Brooke's confessions on Total Divas.

Brooke woke up the next morning, but made no move to get up.

She glanced over at the other bed in the room. It was empty.

Eve Torres had been her roommate and traveling partner, but ever since she left the WWE, Brooke had been by herself.

She and Eve didn't talk much, but they had an understanding, which made any silence between them not awkward or uncomfortable.

Normally, she got a room with just one bed. Sometimes, much like this time, the hotel would accidentally give her a room with two beds, but she didn't mind.

Finally, Brooke stood up and got out of bed. She went into the bathroom and took a shower, then proceeded to get dressed. She brushed and straightened her hair.

When she was done, she looked in the mirror. She had stopped wearing makeup long ago, since she had no one to impress. She only wore makeup when she was on TV, which was rare.

She left the bathroom and went to find an elevator to take her to the lobby.

She planned to eat breakfast, go workout, then start heading for the next city. As the elevator reached the second floor, her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answers.

"Hello, Brooke. It's Vince."

"Hi Vince," She says. "Is something wrong?"

He chuckles. "No, nothing's wrong. Do you have time to come down to my office before you leave?"

"Absolutely," She says. "What is this about?"

"I just need you to sign a few things concerning the new reality show," He says. "It shouldn't take long. And once you're in the next city, you'll have a photoshoot with the other Divas in the show. Promotional stuff."

"Okay," She says, stepping off the elevator as the doors open. "I think I can handle that."

"Great," He says. "I knew I could count on you."

* * *

 

The next day, Brooke arrived at the arena, nervous as to what was about to happen.

She had gotten all the information she needed yesterday after meeting with Vince. She was currently in a dress and heels, which she never wore, for the photoshoot.

When she found the room she was told to meet everyone in, she saw the only other person there was Nattie.

When Brooke walked in, she looked up from her phone and smiled.

"Brooke!" She exclaims. "You're in a dress!"

She laughs. "I know! I feel so uncomfortable."

"Well, you look great," She says, smiling.

"Thanks."

At that moment, Ariane and Trinity (Cameron and Naomi) walked in, laughing and talking. They stopped when they saw Brooke and Nattie, and Ariane smiled.

"Brooke!" She exclaims. "I've always wanted to talk to you, but I always kinda got this vibe from you that you wanted to be alone. But now we're on a show together and we can be besties!"

"Sorry about her," Trinity says. "She's kinda crazy."

"Oh, girl, no you didn't!" Ariane says, turning to look at her. "I am not crazy!"

"I said kinda crazy," She says.

The Funkadactyls argue as Brooke and Nattie roll their eyes.

Soon, Nikki and Brie Bella, Eva Marie, and JoJo arrive, so they start taking pictures. Once they're done, Jon, the producer, talks to them.

"Since you're all here, we wanted to film you guys. Nothing much, we just want some background info on you," He explains. "Then you'll be done here, and we'll have some cameras follow you around. This is just so you can get the feel of them, then they'll be permanently on you next week."

Each of the Divas take turns filming something in a different room, and soon it's Brooke's turn.

_"My name is Brooke Freeman, but you probably know me by my ring name, Brooklyn. I debuted in 2008, and I eventually held the Divas Championship in 2010. I've been trying to win it back ever since._

_I'm currently single. My last relationship... Well, it ended badly, let's just say that. I'm not really looking for a guy right now. And that's all you need to know about me."_

Brooke gets up and leaves. She goes to the room where they had the photoshoot, as Eva Marie walks out of the room.

"Hey, Brooke." She turns around to look at Jon, her eyebrows raised. Two men stood next to him. "This is Kyle and Tyler. They'll be the cameramen following you around the next few days. Then they'll become your personal cameramen."

"Awesome." She smiles. Jon nods and walks away. "Hey guys. I'm Brooke."

A guy with short brown hair says, "I'm Kyle."

"I'm Tyler," The other one, a guy with blonde hair, says. "I know exactly who you are, Brooke. You're my favorite Diva!"

She blushes. "Really? Thanks."

"Sorry, but I don't watch wrestling," Kyle says.

"I don't have to worry about you fangirling then, like Tyler here," She says, laughing. "And I'm sorry. I actually have a very boring life, so it won't be much fun to film."

"It's fine," Tyler says. "You can't be that bad."

"Come on," Kyle says. "Let's go to your hotel room."

On the way to the hotel, Brooke learned about the people who were hired to follow her. Kyle and Tyler met in film school, where they were roommates and eventually became best friends. They were currently writing a movie. Kyle wants to produce it, and Tyler wants to direct it.

Once they reached the hotel and got out of the car, Brooke said, "Wow, you guys have a much more interesting life than me!"

Tyler laughed. "Yeah, sure. You get to travel the world! How is your life not interesting?"

They reached the lobby, where Brooke led them to the front desk. She asked for her room key then led the two cameramen to her room.

They got there and she unlocked the door, leading them into her room.

Brooke frowns. "That's weird. There are two beds. I don't have a traveling partner." She turns to look at Tyler and Kyle. "Are you guys staying in here?"

"Oh, no," Tyler replies. "We have our own room."

"Who's staying in my room then?"


	4. Chapter Four

Brooke would've assumed the hotel accidentally gave her a room with two beds again, but someone had their things on one of the beds. There were pink suitcases and makeup bags.

_"I was kind of confused," Brooke confesses. "I've had my own hotel room for almost two years, so it was weird to see someone else's stuff in my room."_

A few seconds later, the bathroom door opens and Natalie Neidhart - or Nattie - walks out. When she sees Brooke, she smiles.

"Hey, Brooke!" She exclaims. "I didn't know we were rooming together."

"I didn't either," Brooke admits. "I normally get a room by myself."

"I do too."

"I thought you roomed with TJ?" Brooke says, confused.

_"Nattie and TJ have been together for as long as I can remember. They're engaged now, which is great, but why isn't he rooming with Nattie?"_

"TJ's been off the road for a while," She says. "He's injured. What about you? I figured you roomed with someone."

Brooke shakes her head. "Nope. I used to room with Eve, but she left, so it's just been me."

Nattie and Brooke talk some more until Nattie gets a call and has to talk privately.

Someone knocks on the door, so Brooke answers it.

She smiles. "Hey, Zack!"

He looks slightly taken aback by the cameras, but quickly recovers. "Hey, Brooke! Are you doing anything right now?"

" _Like I said earlier, I'm single, so no, I'm not dating Zack. We're just friends."_

"Actually," Nattie says, appearing behind Brooke. "We have to go talk to Mark and Jane. Sorry, Ryder, maybe next time."

He shrugs. "It's cool. Work's important, I get it. I'll see you later, Brooke."

"Bye, Zack."

Zack walks away as Nattie says, "Oh, bye Zack! Sorry, I must've missed you saying bye to me!"

He continues walking and laughs. Without turning around, he says, "Bye, Nattie!"

Brooke gives her a confused look, and Nattie laughs.

"What?" She asks, innocently. "It's rude not to say bye to someone."

Brooke rolls her eyes. "Whatever. Just come on."

The two women walk down the hallway and get on the elevator. Once they're in the lobby, they see Mark and Jane waiting for them.

"Hi, Mark! Jane!" Nattie says, smiling.

"Hope we didn't keep you guys waiting," Brooke adds.

"Not at all," Mark says, shaking his head.

"So what's up?" Nattie asks.

"As you guys know, we have two newbies," Jane explains. "We were hoping you two could help them out, show them the ropes of the WWE. Just until WrestleMania."

" _I'm sure some people wouldn't want to help out the newbies," Brooke says. "But I love helping out the new Divas! I'm down at NXT all the time, helping the girls out."_

"Of course!" Brooke says.

"Sure," Nattie adds, not as enthusiastically as her friend.

"Oh, here they come now," Mark says.

They look toward the hallway, where two girls are walking toward them. One of them is tall, with brown hair and is really pretty. The other one is shorter, with curly black hair. When they reach the group, Mark smiles.

"Nattie, Brooke, this is Eva Marie and JoJo." He points at each girl as he says their name.

_"Eva Marie looks like one of the model-turned-wrestlers that we see too much in the WWE. I hope she does something to stand out._

_JoJo looks like she's still in high school! I don't know what's going on, but she is definitely going to need a lot of training if Mark and Jane want her on the main roster."_

"Well, that's all for now," Jane says. "You girls get to know each other."

Mark and Jane walk away, and the cameras stop filming.

"I love you guys!" JoJo admits. "I can't wait to work with you!"

Brooke smiles. "Thanks! It'll be fun working with you too, I'm sure!"

Eva sighs. "JoJo and I need to go. We'll see you later."

JoJo frowns, but follows her friend.

Nattie rolls her eyes and looks at Brooke. "So what are you doing now?"

"I actually wanted to go workout," Brooke says. "Why?"

"Nikki, Brie, and I are going shopping and we wanted to know if you wanted to come," Nattie explains.

"Well..."

" _Please?_ " Nattie begs.

Brooke laughs. "Fine."

"Great!" Nattie says. "I already told them you were coming. Now, come on, let's go."

"Nattie!"

"You know you love me."

* * *

 

Brooke, Nattie, Nikki, and Brie were now at a boutique, shopping. The cameras were back.

_"I honestly don't know Nikki and Brie that well," Brooke admits. "Besides the occasional match, I've never really talked to them. I hope Nattie doesn't make me regret this!" She laughs._

"See anything you like?" Nikki asks Brooke.

She shrugs. "I don't normally wear dresses, so I'm not really sure what I'm supposed to be looking for..."

"Girls!" Nikki snaps. Brie and Nattie look at her. "Brooke doesn't wear dresses. We need to help her!"

Nattie and the twins quickly get to work finding dresses that would look good on Brooke. Once they're done, Nikki makes her go to a dressing room and try them all on.

Eventually, everyone has found the perfect dresses and they check out. They get their bags and start heading to the parking lot.

"Do any of you guys want to workout with me?" Brooke asks.

"Sorry, but Nikki and I have to go film some things," Brie says, frowning.

"I actually have to make sure Eva and JoJo aren't getting into any trouble," Nattie says.

"Oh, do I need to come?" Brooke asks.

"No, it's fine." Nattie shakes her head. "You can workout. I don't mind."

"Well, okay..."

* * *

 

Brooke was now at the hotel, by herself. She had already put her bags in her room and was now looking for a workout partner.

She saw a small group of Superstars talking in the lobby, and Zack was one of them, so she walked up to him.

"Hey!" She says, once he finishes talking. "Are you doing anything right now?"

"Not really, no." He smirks. "Why?"

"I want to go workout out and no one will go with me."

"Say no more," He says. "I will be your workout buddy."

"Thank you!" She says. "I have to go change, but I'll meet you back here, okay?"

"Can't wait!"


End file.
